Great Lakes Union
Nation Information Great Lakes Union is a medium sized, well developed, and ancient nation at 1042 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Great Lakes Union work diligently to produce Gems and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Great Lakes Union to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Great Lakes Union allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Great Lakes Union believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Great Lakes Union will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The Sovereign The Sovereign of the Great Lakes Union is Sovereign Steve, but in all diplomatic communications the Sovereign goes by the name of the Union (or GLU for short) as the Sovereign is considered the living embodiment of the nation itself. When using the definite article "the," Great Lakes Union refers to the nation, when no "the" is used, Great Lakes Union or GLU refers to the Sovereign. History The Great Lakes Union was founded on December 4, 2006. Within days, the Union joined the alliance known as the Legion. The Union's involvement in international politics was very limited until the outbreak of Great War III. During the war the Union took heavy casualties, and eventually had its infrastructure completely destroyed. Recovery was quick however, and GLU began to become more greatly involved in international affairs. GLU soon took on a more active roll in the Legion, becoming an Ambassador and in time running for Home Minister. After loosing the Home Minister election in October 2007, GLU became the Chief of Diplomatic Staff. GLU's term as Chief of Diplomatic Staff was not to last long, and soon the Legion found itself involved in the diplomatic incident known as Purplegate. The Great Lakes Union officially withdrew from the Legion soon after, what was later found to be, the temporary disbandment of the Legion. The Great Lakes Union soon joined the Siberian Tiger Alliance, and remained there for several months. On February 19, 2008, GLU applied to join Elysium. Soon after joining Elysium, GLU was appointed Chief Diplomatic Officer and soon drafted a MDoAP with Ordinary Men Fighting Giants. GLU was then appointed as Elysium's first Praetor Augur (Minister of Foreign Affairs) and helped to draft the Poseidon and Pegasus treaties. The Phoenix Federation Great Lakes Union joined The Phoenix Federation on September, 06, 2008. Great Lakes Union is currently the Minister of Foreign Affairs for TPF.